Be-ing
by HoshinoChanB
Summary: Summary : Baekhyun hanya ingin memiliki kisah seperti drama yang ia tonton. -Oneshoot-.


**Oneshoot**

 **.**

Summary :

Baekhyun hanya ingin memiliki _kisah_ seperti _drama_ yang ia tonton.

.

.

.

Rasanya DVD yang di depannya ini benar-benar mengesalkan dan menjengkelkan. Jika Baekhyun tidak ingat kalau itu dibeli dengan uang,maka ia sudah melempar dan menginjak-nginjaknya hingga _mati_. Memangnya DVD bukan benda _mati_ ,Byun? Hah,tinggalkan Baekhyun dengan segala _melankolisme_ -nya.

.

.

.

Jika secarik _tissue_ bisa berteriak, maka _siapapun_ tisu yang ada di genggaman seorang Byun Baekhyun pasti akan meraung-raung meminta pertolongan. Disaat pemerannya bahagia, Baekhyun akan menyakiti tisunya. Disaat sedih pun, tisu yang menjadi korbannya. Memangnya, apa salah tisu? Tidak. Baekhyun bukan menggunakan tisu untuk menghapus air matanya atau bahkan ingusnya yang sudah _meler_ kemana-mana. Ia lebih senang menjadikan tisu sebagai objek _inner psikopatnya._ Mencabik,merobek bahkan menjambak ia lakukan dan pastinya akan berakhir dengan ruang tamunya yang berantakan layaknya kapal pecah. Yah, Baekhyun tidak peduli. Setelah selesai dengan acara menontonnya maka ia akan membersihkannya. Yah, _nanti_.

"Astaga, aku sedih. Aku sedih." Bertolak belakang dengan yang dilihatnya. Jika orang awam akan memekik karena adegan manis sang pemeran utama pria pada pemeran utama wanita. Maka Baekhyun akan berbuat sebaliknya. Mau itu adegan yang membahagiakan ataupun menyedihkan, ia tetap saja akan merasa sedih bahkan menangis. Anak remaja zaman sekarang mengatakannya ; _Jones._ Yah, Baekhyun bukan remaja lagi. Ia 19 sekarang dan masih berada di tahun pertama pada pendidikan tingginya. Tapi, sampai sekarang ia belum bertemu separuh raganya. Tambatan hatinya. Belahan Jiwanya. Singkatnya, _belum bertemu jodoh._

Baekhyun memang melankolis jika sudah menyangkut soal hati. Tapi, percayalah. Biarpun ia sudah tua _bengis_ begini _–_ menurutnya sendiri _–,_ Ia paling anti dengan pasangan yang terlalu mendayu-dayu, berandai-andai,atau apalah itu. Intinya, ia tidak suka yang terlalu banyak merayu tapi ujung-ujungnya menipu. Baekhyun belum pernah pacaran sampai umur 19-nya sekarang, Bukan karena tak laku, tapi karena belum ada yang mampu _mengetuk_. Mengetuk pintu hati,maksudnya. Baekhyun beberapa kali jauh cinta _–_ tentu saja,jika tidak ia perlu periksa ke dokter _–,_ tapi kisah cintanya selalu berakhir _angst,_ dengan si _gebetan_ yang malah nempel ke orang lain. Tragis.

Banyak kutipan mengatakan, _kita selalu jatuh cinta pada orang yang tak bisa kita miliki._ Baekhyun merasakannya,hingga sekarang. Orang yang Baekhyun sukai tak pernah memandang ke arahnya dan orang yang Baekhyun tidak sukai _–netral–_ malah menyukainya. Ironis sekali.

Akhirnya, pada cinta Baekhyun yang ke-3 _–_ Karena seumur-umur Baekhyun baru pernah jatuh cinta 3 kali _–,_ Baekhyun memutuskan untuk berhenti saja. Karena di kisahnya yang ke-3, itulah yang paling menyebalkan, yang paling menyesakkan dan yang paling utama yang paling sulit untuk dilupakan. Padahal yang diincar sudah senang-senang bersama orang lain. Baekhyun bisa apa.

Berjam-jam berkutat dengan televisi, membuat Baekhyun melupakan dunia nyata-nya dan mengabaikan seseorang yang menekan bel layaknya sedang dikejar seekor beruang ganas. Sangking jengahnya sang tersangka menunggu penguasa istana membukakan akses untuk berlindung, ia lebih memilih membuka pintu dengan brutal dan berjalan tergesa-gesa ke arah si pemilik rumah.

" _Hyung_!"

Baekhyun terlonjak saat kegiatan fokus-nya terganggu. Ia menoleh ke asal suara dan menatap tajam ke arahnya.

"Sialan kau,Kim Jongin." Jangan lupa kalau Baekhyun itu laki-laki. Ya, laki-laki yang _melow_ tapi _sadis_.

Disisi yang dibentak malah nyengir-nyengir dengan tidak jelas. Baekhyun mendengus.

"Ada apa?"

"Ayo,kita main game di tempat Chanyeol _hyung_! Dia punya _PS_ 4 di sana." Yang bertutur malah ber- _haha-hihi_ sedangkan Baekhyun memicingkan matanya menatap curiga.

"Darimana kau tau?"

"Sehun yang memberi tau."

Oh,terkutuklah duo _yin-yang_ yang tak tahu diri ini.

.

.

.

"Mati kau!"

Itu Baekhyun yang sekarang sedang _asyik_ berkutat dengan stik _Playstation_ -nya. Ia memang menggerutu tentang tidak tahu diri-nya Jongin dan Sehun yang ternyata seenaknya ke rumah orang hanya untuk bermain _PS_. Tapi,lihatlah dia sekarang.

 _Sudah numpang, berisik pula._

"Astaga, Chanyeol. _Backup_ aku!"

"Diamlah." Si pemilik rumah pun akhirnya mengeluarkan kata-katanya. Singkat, namun mengarah dan langsung _mengenai_ lawan berbicara.

"Mati kau! Ya! Ya! APA-APAAN! MENJAUH!" Baekhyun histeris bukan main saat lawan mulai menyerangnya dan terdapat sesuatu yang seperti.. mayat hidup? Entahlah. Padahal ia bukan bermain _Resident Evil_ atau _Sillent Hill._ Apapun itu, yang penting ia sedang berusaha untuk melepaskannya dari karakter yang dimainkannya. Ia menggerakkan stiknya dengan membabi buta. Si pemilik mutlak _–_ Chanyeol _–_ , yang masih sangat terfokus dengan _game_ -nya sempat melirik sang _partner_ yang mulai kehilangan kendali. Ia buru-buru menekan _pause_. Kawan mainnya pun seketika menatap Chanyeol bingung.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Aku baru saja ma _–"_

"Aku harap kau tau sedang dimana,Byun." Dan Baekhyun bungkam. Namun,beberapa detik setelahnya Baekhyun tetaplah Baekhyun. Ia kembalimengalami _–_

"Astaga! Bagaimana bisa dia kabur?!"

– _histeria._

Chanyeol menghela nafas pasrah.

Sedangkan Sehun dan Jongin yang sedang menunggu giliran bermain hanya bisa terus-menerus menatap punggung Baekhyun dan Chanyeol dengan tatapan _'kapan giliranku?'._

Jongin mulai menyesal telah mengajak Baekhyun datang.

.

.

.

Jongin memang kekanakan _–_ tapi, ia tidak merasa begitu _–_ ,ia sudah mendiami Baekhyun selama 3 hari. Yah, keadaan juga mendukung, _sih_. Karena Baekhyun di Universitas dan Jongin masih SHS jadi _frekuensi_ pertemuan mereka bisa dihitung dengan kuaci. Kenapa kuaci? Karena Baekhyun suka. Ya, terserah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun masih tidak habis pikir dengan Jongin yang tidak mau menyahutnya saat ia berbicara ataupun sekedar mendengar atau bahkan hanya sekedar memandangnya saat berbicara. Sehun yang memang lebih dewasa _–_ sekalipun umurnya lebih muda _–_ hanya bisa dengan tabah,lapang dada dan sabar menjelaskannya kepada Baekhyun, bahwa;

 _Jongin ngambek karena bagian bermainnya sangat sedikit._

Baekhyun sudah menggunakan berbagai cara untuk membujuknya agar kembali seperti semula namun tak ada satupun yang berhasil. Bahkan untuk sogokan mentraktir _film all the time_ -nya Kim Jongin.

Mereka sedang _meet up_ di _cafe –_ Sehun yang mengajak dan Jongin diseret olehnya _–_ namun tetap tidak menemukan titik terang untuk masalah yang amat teramat sangat-sangat sepele ini. Baekhyun menghela nafas untuk ke-7 kalinya.

.

KLING.

Suara nyaring dari bel _cafe_ membuat atensi Baekhyun teralihkan. Ia yang semula menatap datar ke arah luar, langsung berubah cerah saat mengetahui siapa yang datang.

"Kyungsoo!" Yang merasa dipanggil menoleh. Tersenyum ke arah Baekhyun dan menghampirinya.

"Kau sedang apa disini?" Kyungsoo merasa kalau pertanyaan Baekhyun sangat tidak penting. Ia mendengus.

"Menurutmu?" Dari nada sarkastik tersebut, Baekhyun hanya ber- _haha-hehe_ dan mengusap tengkuknya canggung. Padahal hanya mau ber-basa-basi. _Ya. Itu benar-benar basi,Byun._

Jongin yang sedari tadi hanya menekuk wajahnya pun, seketika seperti tersihir dengan pemandangan yang disuguhkan di depannya.

"Aku pergi memesan dulu ya, Baek."

 _Oh,astaga. Suaranya pun terdengar indah._ Itu Jongin yang membatin.

Sepeninggalnya Kyungsoo, dengan segala ketebalan semen dari wajah Jongin. Ia buru-buru menempati kursi di sebelah Baekhyun _–_ karena sedari tadi mereka duduk berseberangan–, menampilkan senyum termanis –menjijikan– nya dan menatap Baekhyun penuh harap. Baekhyun memandangnya dengan penuh tanya.

"Yang tadi itu, siapa?" Sedikit kerlingan dan tersemat seringai jahil –mesum.

Dan dijawab Baekhyun dengan pukulan keras di kepalanya.

.

.

.

Sudah ke-23 kalinya Baekhyun mendengus dan merotasikan retinanya. Ia benar-benar jengah dengan pemandangan di depannya. Jongin yang sedang menggoda Kyungsoo dan direspon dengan malu-malu dan semburat merah muda di wajahnya. Ugh, Baekhyun ingin memukul wajah Jongin segera karena mereka sangat tidak tahu tempat.

Sudah terhitung 3 bulan semenjak Jongin menanyakan tentang Kyungsoo pada Baekhyun. Dan semenjak dari saat itulah, Jongin tidak berhenti menempel pada Kyungsoo dan melontarkan segala rayuan-rayuannya. Semenjak itu pula mereka jadi sering _meet up_ di _cafe_ pertama kali Jongin melihat Kyungsoo–sebenarnya hanya Jongin yang _ingin_ , Baekhyun dan Sehun _tidak_ dan Kyungsoo _netral_ –. Sehun juga lama-lama jengkel dengan _gombalan_ memuakkan dari Jongin. Ia memilih untuk membuka pembicaraan dengan Baekhyun.

" _Hyung_." Baekhyun menoleh dari fokusnya ke jalanan.

"Apa?"

"Pergi ke rumah Chanyeol _hyung_ saja, _yuk_?"

Sehun lebih memilih dirinya menunggu giliran untuk bermain _Playstation_ –yang tak pernah ia dapat jika ada Baekhyun– daripada menonton si _penggombal ulung membual_. Dan Baekhyun menerima ajakannya –dengan senang hati.

.

.

.

Chanyeol menyeret kakinya dengan malas-malas-an menuju pintu utama. Ia baru saja mendapat libur dari segala tugas kuliah-nya dan ia harus dipertemukan dengan orang yang tidak penting –pastinya–. Semua yang datang dianggap tak penting jika sedang begini keadaannya. Apalagi kalau kakaknya yang datang.

"Yo."

 _Tuhkan, apa Chanyeol bilang._

Chanyeol berdecak.

"Harusnya kau bahagia kakakmu ini datang." Yang lebih tua melenggang masuk sambil menepuk pundak Chanyeol singkat.

"Bahagia apanya." Chanyeol bergumam sepelan mungkin dan tidak disadari kakaknya.

"Apartemenmu bagus."

"Tentu saja." Chanyeol berjalan ke arah dapur dan menuangkan segelas jus jeruk untuk sang kakak, Park Yoora.

"Itu kare–"

"Hentikan ke- _narsis_ -an mu atau kupotong lidahmu sekarang juga." Yoora mengatakannya tapi tidak memandangnya. Chanyeol malah makin _ngeri_ mendengarnya.

"Kau sudah punya pacar?" Chanyeol mendengus.

"Belum ya?" Chanyeol tidak berniat sama sekali untuk menjawab.

"Dasar tidak laku." Suara itu terdengar pelan tapi sangat menusuk. Chanyeol merasa ada yang memukul ulu hatinya sekarang.

"Contohlah kakakmu ini."

Chanyeol mulai memutar mata malas.

"Banyak yang mengantri un–"

"Lihat, siapa yang _narsis_ sekarang?" Chanyeol membalasnya dengan nada sarkastik namun tetap seperti gurauan semata. Yoora hanya mendesis.

"Aku bicara kenyataan."

"Terserah." Chanyeol meletakkan jus-nya dan segera menyeret kaki-kakinya –lagi– menuju surga dari naungannya untuk mengistirahatkan jiwa dan raganya yang lelah.

"Hoi, mau kemana?"

"Tidur." Yoora tentu saja tidak terima disambut dengan cara seperti itu. Ia pun dengan cepat berjalan ke arah Chanyeol menarik salah satu pesonanya –telinganya– dengan brutal.

Chanyeol melayangkan protesnya. "KAK! Aku cuma mau tidur." Si kakak malah menariknya makin jauh dan membuat Chanyeol mau tak mau harus mengikutinya.

"ASTAGA! LEPASKAN,KAK!" Yoora mengikuti kemauan adiknya kemudian. Dan melepaskannya dalam satu kali hentakan.

"Dasar psikopat." Chanyeol mengusap-usap telinganya yang memerah akibat penganiayaan kakaknya.

"Layanilah tamu dengan baik." Chanyeol pun akhirnya duduk dengan manis di sebelah kakaknya, bukan karena ia mau, tapi ia ditarik. Chanyeol pasrah.

Hening mendominasi.

Si kakak maupun adik tidak ada yang mau membuka pembicaraan atau mungkin tidak ada yang bisa dibicarakan?

.

TING TONG.

Chanyeol tidak pernah sebenci ini sebelumnya pada bel rumahnya. Tapi untuk hari ini kebenciannya kian memuncak dan ia memutuskan akan segera mengganti bel rumahnya dengan _intercom_ sehingga ia dapat menolak siapapun yang berkunjung ke rumahnya dengan melihat parasnya lewat _intercom_. Pengecualian untuk ayah dan ibu-nya.

Chanyeol membuka pintu dengan _ogah-ogahan._

"Hai, _hyung_."

"Chanyeol, ayo main _game_!"

Setelahnya, Baekhyun dan Sehun terperangah karena melihat aksi di depannya.

Chanyeol membenturkan kepalanya sendiri ke tembok terdekat.

.

.

.

"Pelan-pelan,Byun."

"Aku tau,aku tau." Baekhyun dengan hati-hati mengompres memar yang ada di kepala Chanyeol karena aksi nekad-nya beberapa menit yang lalu.

Yoora dan Sehun melihat mereka berdua dengan tatapan yang berbeda. Sehun dengan pandangan datarnya dan Yoora dengan tatapan memicingnya. Ia menoleh ke arah Sehun.

"Kau temannya, kan?"

Sehun menoleh dan menatap orang di depannya dari atas sampai bawah.

"Jika yang anda maksud adalah Chanyeol _hyung_ , maka iya."

"Jadi yang _kecil_ itu bukan temanmu?" Baekhyun mendengar itu dan telinganya mulai memanas.

"Dia juga,iya." Yoora mendengus.

 _Lalu, apa maksud kalimat pertamanya tadi? Seolah-olah si kecil bukan temannya saja._

Yoora membatin dan mulai merasa jika anak remaja zaman sekarang semakin aneh.

Chanyeol mendesis tatkala Baekhyun menekan memarnya terlalu keras.

"Hoi,pendek. Pelan-pelan."

"Maaf. Tapi, tidak usah manggil pendek juga, _dong_."

"Aku mengatakan fakta." Baekhyun kesal dan malah menekan memar Chanyeol lebih keras.

"Ya! Kau mau membunuhku?!" Senyuman meremehkan yang didapat Chanyeol dan membuatnya mengernyit.

"Aku belum pernah mendengar orang yang mati karena sebuah memar, –" Baekhyun meletakkan bungkusan es yang digunakan untuk mengompres luka Chanyeol dan meregangkan sendi-sendi jarinya.

"Tapi,kalau kutambah mungkin persepsinya berubah." Chanyeol menatap _horror_ pada Baekhyun. Ia menggenggam paksa tangan Baekhyun dan mengarahkannya untuk mengambil kompres-an dan meletakkannya pada luka di kepalanya. Baekhyun yang dalam mode terkejut , membuat otaknya tidak mampu mengambil lampu hijau. Mode macet.

"Lanjutkan saja pekerjaanmu." Chanyeol masih setia menggenggam tangan Baekhyun tanpa ia sadari.

"Hoi,pendek."

"H-hah?"

Chanyeol berdecak. Ia mengeratkan kembali genggaman tangannya yang sempat mengendur pada tangan Baekhyun dan menggerakkan sedikit pada memarnya.

"Lanjutkan." Lalu, ia lepaskan. Baekhyun berdehem untuk menghilangkan atmosfer kecanggungan yang ada di ruangan. Atau mungkin hanya ia yang canggung? Ia –berusaha– tidak peduli.

Sedangkan Yoora yang masih _asyik_ menonton seolah itu adalah sebuah drama langsung tersenyum misterius.

"Bukankah mereka cocok?" Monolognya sambil tersenyum jahat. Sehun yang di sebelahnya hanya tersenyum maklum dengan ke-sinting-an orang di sebelahnya. Persis seperti adiknya, Park Chanyeol. Darimana Sehun tahu kalau itu kakak Chanyeol? Yah,disaat sela-sela Baekhyun mengobati luka Chanyeol tentunya mereka berkenalan singkat sejenak. Sehun mengembalikan fokus retinanya kembali pada Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang ada di depannya. Pandangan Chanyeol sedikit.. berbeda? Ia melihat Baekhyun dengan cara yang berbeda seperti biasanya _. Mungkin efek terbentur,_ pikir Sehun. Namun, semakin dilihat, semakin ada yang janggal. Dan Sehun juga mulai merasa sinting karena ia menyetujui apa yang diungkapkan oleh kakaknya Chanyeol.

.

.

.

Sehun, Jongin dan Baekhyun sudah bersahabat sejak mereka sama-sama menginjak JHS. Baekhyun di angkatan kedua, Sehun dan Jongin di angkatan pertama. Sedangkan ia bertemu Kyungsoo pada tahun terakhir SHS-nya dan berteman dengan Chanyeol pada tahun kedua SHS-nya. Selama itu, ia belum pernah se-kesepian ini. Jongin sibuk dengan Kyungsoo. Sehun sedang berusaha mengejar salah satu _primadona_ universitasnya, Luhan. Chanyeol? Dia tidak berteman terlalu dekat dengan Chanyeol. Akan menjadi sangat canggung kalau Baekhyun tiba-tiba sok dekat dengannya. Baekhyun menghela nafas. Ia harusnya mencari lebih banyak teman. Sudah terhitung 1 bulan, semenjak rasa kesepian Baekhyun mulai menyeruak. Ia mulai merasa kalau ia benar-benar seorang _jones_. Sudah _jomblo_ , _ngenes_ pula.

Ia berjalan gontai menuju halte bus dekat universitasnya. Jalan terbaik yang terpikir adalah cepat-cepat ke pekerjaan paruh waktu dan berbicara dengan Bibi Ma –pemilik toko. Baekhyun mulai menyadari kalau ia lebih _terkenal_ di kalangan lansia. Helaan napas putus asa pun terdengar lagi. Baekhyun menyandarkan kepalanya pada dinding kaca halte dan bersiap menutup mata sebelum sebuah suara menginterupsinya.

"Sedang apa?" Baekhyun sedikit lega karena akhirnya ada yang menemani. Ia kenal suara ini.

"Menunggu bus,pastinya." Hanya dijawab gumaman oleh Chanyeol dan Baekhyun juga tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. Chanyeol berdehem.

"Tidak main _game_ ke rumahku lagi?" Binaran mata Baekhyun tidak bisa berbohong kalau ia teramat gembira mendengarnya.

"Boleh?" Tanyanya antusias dengan nada anak kecil khas Byun Baekhyun.

"Ya."

.

.

.

"Auch! Aku mati." Baekhyun menunduk lesu. Chanyeol masih melanjutkan permainan dan melirik Baekhyun sekilas.

Yah, Byun Baekhyun ya tetap Byun Baekhyun. Mau bagaimanapun keadaannya, tetap akan terlihat ceria dan kadang sedikit _norak_.

"ASTAGA CHANYEOL! BUNUH DIA SEKARANG JUGA!" Itu 3 detik setelah ia mencicit karena kematian karakternya. Baekhyun terlalu tenggelam dengan mendalami peran bahkan dalam _game_ sekalipun. Chanyeol merasa gemas. Ia terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Baiklah,baiklah. Akan kubunuh." Chanyeol terseyum tipis setelahnya dan membuat organ sebelah kiri Baekhyun bergerak gelisah dan tak karuan. Baekhyun meneguk ludah kasar.

.

.

.

Pukul 7 malam, dan Baekhyun menyesali kenapa pada saat toko sedang ramai-ramainya, bibi Ma malah meliburkannya. Baekhyun bosan di rumah. Ia juga malas ke tempat yang jauh. Jadilah ia disini, di toko buku yang boleh membaca gratis –asal tidak ketahuan si pemilik– dekat rumahnya dan buka 24 jam.

Yah, ketahuilah kalau Baekhyun itu _melankolis_ dari segi manapun. Ia sedang memilih novel yang bergenre _Humor, Romance_. Hah.

Setelah ia mendapat novel incarannya, ia berjalan untuk memilih tempat yang strategis untuk membaca tanpa ketahuan. Ia memilih bagian paling ujung barisan tengah.

"Chanyeol?" Ia sedikit terkejut dengan kedatangan yang lebih tinggi. Namun, respon sebuah gumaman menyatakan kalau sang lawan bicara merasa biasa saja. Baekhyun duduk di sebelahnya.

"Membaca apa?" Kepalanya ia dekatkan ke arah buku Chanyeol. Chanyeol merasa risih karena ia jadi tidak bisa membaca dengan baik.

"Pendek." Baekhyun bermaksud _hanya_ menoleh untuk merespon panggilan Chanyeol. Tapi, ini tidak sesuai ekspektasinya. Mereka dalam jarak yang sangat dekat dan membuat Baekhyun gugup setengah mati. Kurang dari 5cm. Bahkan hidung mereka bersentuhan. Baekhyun merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan jantungnya.

 _Astaga,astaga. Ibu. Aku terkena penyakit jantung._ Rutuknya dalam hati.

Chanyeol mendorong kepala Baekhyun dengan telunjuknya.

"Menyingkir." Oke, Chanyeol merasa itu agak sedikit kasar karena ia melihat Baekhyun duduk dengan kaku melalui ekor matanya.

"Kau menghalangi pandanganku,bodoh."

Baekhyun memutar matanya.

"Seperti kau pintar saja."

"Bisa kau tanyakan pada professor Jang,omong-omong."

"Aku tidak kenal."

"Ohya, kita beda jurusan."

Kwak.. Kwak..

Chanyeol merutuki suara yang menyerupai bebek yang lewat saat pembicaraannya berakhir. Dia kan tidak sedang melawak, lalu kenapa suara itu malah datang?

Krik.. Krik..

Chanyeol tidak peduli lagi dengan suara apa yang mengganggunya.

.

.

.

Setelah beberapa jam membaca, Chanyeol merasa bahu kirinya menampung beban yang berat. Ia menoleh dan mendapati kalau yang lebih _kecil_ tengah terlelap. Ia menyentil hidung Baekhyun pelan dan tersenyum kecil.

"Dasar bodoh."

Dan beberapa jam ke depan Chanyeol menghabiskan waktunya dengan senyuman yang senantiasa tak lepas dari wajahnya.

.

.

.

Baekhyun mengutarakan soal ia yang mulai kesepian pada teman-temannya –kecuali Chanyeol. Tidak tahu kenapa ia malu mengatakannya pada Chanyeol–, mereka pun mengajak Baekhyun _refreshing_ bersama dan Baekhyun girang bukan main saat mendengarnya. Tapi, ia menyesalinya saat kejadian telah terjadi. Ia seperti orang ketiga yang tidak dibutuhkan di tengah-tengah orang yang berpacaran. Baekhyun mendengus kasar. Ia memilih untuk berjalan-jalan sendiri. Meninggalkan teman-temannya sendirian. Heh, siapa yang sebenarnya sendirian disini, Byun?

.

.

.

"Aku mencintaimu, lebih dari apapun."

Baekhyun perlu kantung muntah. Ia benar-benar tak bisa mencerna kata-kata _tipuan_.

 _Well_ , Baekhyun yang dulunya sangat menyukai _gebetan_ -nya saja tidak pernah bilang begitu. Sangking sukanya hingga tak mampu berkata-kata.

"Pergi kau sana, brengsek."

 _Hah, bagus sekali nona_. Baekhyun tersenyum kemenangan saat sang gadis mengumpat pada si lelaki. Baekhyun tahu betul siapa si lelaki itu. Satu jurusan dengannya. _Playboy_ jadi-jadian yang mungkin menggunakan _santet_ karena mau dilihat disisi manapun oleh Baekhyun. Ia tidak memiliki kelebihan sama sekali. Tampan tidak. Pintar tidak. Kaya tidak. Semuanya tidak. Tapi, ia gampang sekali memainkan hati orang lain. Dan masih bertahan sampai sekarang. Baru beberapa detik Baekhyun mengalihkan atensinya, tahu-tahu si gadis secara ajaib sudah berada di pelukan si _playboy_ –Bongdae–. Baekhyun terkejut.

"Si _tengik_ itu, benar-benar."

Sesaat setelah si gadis pergi, Baekhyun menghampirinya.

"Hoi."

"Apa?" Senyuman pengantar gadis yang menjauh itu seketika menghilang dan diganti dengan nada ketus.

"Sudah tengik. Tidak tau diri pula. Udah _gitu_ hidup lagi." Baekhyun sengaja mengatakannya dengan suara yang agak keras sehingga mengundang tawa dari mahasiswa-mahasiswi yang berlalu-lalang. Bongdae mendesis.

"Apa maumu,Byun?"

Baekhyun berdecak.

"Jangan menggunakan _santet_ lagi." Sahutnya dengan wajah sedih yang dibuat-buat. Bongdae mulai geram dengan tingkahnya.

"Kasihan nona-nona cantik yang bersamamu." Baekhyun menunduk seolah-olah ia akan menangis.

"Karma itu ada, _bung_." Baekhyun kemudian mendongak dan disertai dengan seringaian. Bongdae yang sudah menggebu-gebu lantas langsung melayangkan tinjunya dan membuat Baekhyun sedikit mundur beberapa langkah.

Jika tidak ada dosen Han yang berjalan ke arah mereka, mungkin Baekhyun dan Bongdae sudah berakhir dengan bersimbah darah. Oke, _hiperbola_. Memar-memar tepatnya.

Baekhyun mengatur nafasnya karena berusaha dengan secepat kilat agar tidak tertangkap pandangan dosen Han kalau mereka sedang mengalami _percekcokan_. Baekhyun lelah bukan main. Ingatkan dia untuk berdiet nanti. Ia merasa sedang mengangkat 2 karung beras saat berlari tadi.

"Hei."

Baekhyun mendongak dengan susah payah dari posisinya yang sekarang tengah menunduk dan menumpukan tubuhnya dengan kedua tangan pada lututnya. Ia berusaha membiasakan matanya dengan cahaya matahari yang menyengat.

"Ada apa?"

"Mau pergi ke bioskop besok? Aku mendapat tiket lebih."

Baekhyun tersedak udara dan pingsan setelahnya.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun menatap orang yang sedang berdiri di depannya dengan tatapan memicing. Ia menelisik dari ujung kaki sampai ujung rambut.

"Kau salah makan, ya?"

Yang ditanya malah memberikan raut wajah bingung –bodoh– nya. Baekhyun berdecak.

"Apa yang membuatmu mengajakku keluar, Park Chanyeol- _ssi_?"

Baekhyun memberikan penekanan dimana-mana agar si _idiot_ di depannya ini sadar.

"Ah, itu. Kan sudah kubilang, aku dapat tiket lebih."

Chanyeol kembali memfokuskan retinanya untuk melihat bus yang mereka tunggu hampir tiba atau belum. Baekhyun malah menatap curiga.

"Aku rasa kita tidak sedekat itu."

Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya menuju Baekhyun dan menatapnya tanpa ekspresi.

"Ini tiketku. Jadi terserah padaku."

Baekhyun bungkam. Ia kalah telak.

.

.

.

Bakhyun tidak tahu kalau _om-om_ zaman sekarang juga _mengembat_ anak laki-laki sepertinya. Ia tahu kalau ia menawan. Manis dan enak dipandang disaat bersamaan. Tapi, menurutnya nona-nona yang duduk di depannya lebih menarik daripada dirinya. Lalu, kenapa paman mesum ini seolah menelanjangi dengan pandangannya?! Baekhyun risih, sungguh.

Ia menarik ujung baju Chanyeol yang berdiri di sebelah tempat duduknya.

"Pindah saja, _yuk_."

Chanyeol menoleh dan melihat genggaman Baekhyun.

"Kenapa?"

Baekhyun mencebikkan bibirnya.

"Pokoknya pindah."

Chanyeol menghela nafas.

"Baiklah."

Baekhyun memilih untuk duduk di bangku paling belakang dan paling sudut. Ia merasa kalau disana lebih aman. Chanyeol membiarkan Baekhyun memimpin. Ia menelusuri penampilan Baekhyun dari belakang dan tersenyum. Namun, ia mendapati kalau Baekhyun tiba-tiba berbalik. Jantungnya berpacu lebih keras, takut jika ketahuan memandangi diam-diam. Baekhyun menyuguhkan senyuman anak kecilnya.

"Chanyeol, disana sa–"

Baekhyun merutuk pada paman pengemudinya yang semena-mena. Jantungnya berdebar bukan main sekarang. Kenapa harus terjadi adegan di drama-drama pada saat seperti ini?! Untung saja, Chanyeol sigap menangkap Baekhyun karena supir bus yang tiba-tiba nge- _rem_ mendadak. Jadinya kan mereka bertubrukan _gini_. Berpelukan lebih jelasnya. Baekhyun belum berani bergerak sedikitpun. Kenapa bisa pas begini? Baekhyun merasa benar-benar kecil.

"Hati-hati,bodoh. Tidak apa.. kan?"

Baekhyun makin tidak mengerti. Saat Chanyeol menanyakan dengan perasaan khawatir malah membuatnya makin gugup. Ia cepat-cepat mendorong tubuh Chanyeol agar menjauh darinya.

"Tentu saja!"

Dan Baekhyun buru-buru berjalan ke kursi paling belakang dengan telinga yang memerah dan kaki yang dihentak-hentakan. Chanyeol terkekeh dibuatnya.

.

.

.

" _Horror_?"

Chanyeol menoleh.

"Kau takut?"

Baekhyun merotasi matanya dengan malas. Malas menjawab pertanyaan tidak penting Chanyeol –menurutnya–, ia lebih memilih fokus pada _film_ di depan matanya.

Beberapa saat setelah _film_ berlangsung, Baekhyun merutuk saat adegan intim di film muncul. Tanpa alasan yang jelas, ia gugup. Ia terus-terusan menggerutu dan membuat Chanyeol berpaling.

"Biasanya orang yang menggerutu malah yang suka melihat." Lalu dihiasi seringai jahil.

Baekhyun mendelik dan gerutuannya semakin menjadi.

"Kau berisik."

Baekhyun melotot tak percaya menatap Chanyeol. Bagaimana ia bisa sesantai itu mengatakannya?! Baekhyun marah dan gerutuannya makin menjadi-jadi.

"Berhentilah sebelum kucium."

Baekhyun tidak berani berbicara setelahnya.

.

.

.

Helaan nafas lega yang terdengar saat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun keluar dari ruang bioskop. Baekhyun tersenyum jahil.

"Kupastikan kau tidak bisa tidur nanti malam."

Chanyeol mendengus.

"Sok tau."

Senyuman jahil Baekhyun digantikan dengan seringaian.

"Siapa yang tadi hampir memekik ya?"

Tuturnya dengan gestur berpikir seraya terus melirik objek _bully_ -an _temporer_.

"Wah, tadi dia juga berteriak ' _AHHH'_ , karena ada _popcorn_ yang jatuh mengenai kakinya."

"Itu _refleks_ ,Byun."

"Apa? Kau memang takut berondong jagung?" Baekhyun berpura-pura tuli dan membuat Chanyeol mendidih. Baekhyun yang melihatnya malah makin gencar.

"Sangking tidak bisa menahan takutnya _, orang itu_ sampai terus-terusan memukul kursi, _lho_."

Baekhyun bercerita seolah-olah yang diajadikan topik bukanlah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol sudah meluap.

"Kau mau kucium ya?" Penekanan dimana-mana, namun tidak membuat Baekhyun goyah. Ia malah mengangkat kepalanya tinggi-tinggi. Menantang.

"Coba saja."

Chanyeol menyeringai. Ini _kesempatan_.

"Kau yang memulai,Byun."

2 detik setelahnya, Baekhyun menyesal karena sudah membangunkan singa kelaparan. Tapi, ia merasa nyaman dengan letupan-letupan kecil di sebelah dada kirinya.

.

.

.

Baekhyun memainkan kakinya dengan membuat bentuk asal. Ia sedang menunggu bus menuju _Gangnam_. Karena kawasan tersebut memiliki pusat perbelanjaan atau toko-toko yang menjual harga selangit, jadi ia berencana hanya sekedar mencuci mata.

Saat bus tiba, ia segera naik dan matanya langsung menuju ke kursi paling belakang. Mungkin, itu akan menjadi tempat favoritnya sekarang.  
Selama perjalanan, Baekhyun mendengarkan lagu dan menikmatinya dengan memejamkan mata. Hingga tak terasa, ia sudah sampai.

Baekhyun berjalan dengan wajah cerah dan binaran di matanya saat melihat barang yang menarik perhatiannya. Ia berjalan sendiri. Sendiri. Sendiri. Sendiri. Kata itu terus berputar-putar di pikiran Baekhyun.

"Kalau di drama biasanya akan ada yang datang." Ia terkikik.

Kikikannya terhenti saat seseorang memegang bahunya. Ia menoleh dengan efek _slow motion._ Ya _,slow motion_ dalam denotasinya.

"Sedang apa?"

Baekhyun hampir saja berteriak jika tidak langsung dicegah oleh yang memanggil. Ia berdecak.

"Chanyeol kenapa kesini?"

Chanyeol menyeringai.

"Tumben memanggilku dengan semanis itu. Tidak pakai ' _kau'_?"

Baekhyun menepuk bibirnya sendiri.

"Kau kenapa kesini?" Ulangnya dan membuat Chanyeol terkekeh.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

Baekhyun memicing.

"Kau mengikutiku,ya?"

"Percaya diri sekali."

Baekhyun menanggapinya dengan tatapan curiga.

"Apa?" Baekhyun tidak merespon.

"Hanya jalan-jalan." Baekhyun mendekatkan wajahnya pada Chanyeol dan membuatnya refleks mundur.

"Benar tidak mengikutiku?" Chanyeol mendorong kepala Baekhyun menjauh.

"Tidak." Baekhyun masih setia dengan tatapan memicingnya.

"Jadi,mau kemana?"

Baekhyun yakin bahwa Chanyeol sedari tadi terus berdusta.

.

.

.

Sudah 2 minggu sejak kencan _tidak sengaja_ -nya dengan Chanyeol, Baekhyun menaruh sedikit harapan, _sih_. _Sedikiiiiiiiittt_ saja. Tapi si tiang belum juga melakukan aksi selanjutnya. Jadi,Baekhyun juga _pasif_. Ia takut bertepuk sebelah tangan lagi. Lebih baik dicegah sebelum Baekhyun benar-benar menyukai.

"Baek."

Mereka sedang di cafe sekarang, dengan penghuni biasa di meja nomor 4; Baekhyun, Sehun, dan sepasang kekasih –Jongin dan Kyungsoo–. Jongin dan Kyungsoo melakukan rutinitas mereka. Bermesraan di depan umum sedangkan Baekhyun hanya menatap ke arah luar dan memandangi yang sekiranya menarik. Sehun memperhatikannya dengan prihatin.

"Kami saja sudah resmi. Kau kapan, Baek?"

Baekhyun ingin sekali memukul Kyungsoo sekarang juga.

"Aku bukan tidak laku asal kau tau."

"Ya,ya,ya. Kau 20 dan kau belum pernah pacaran."

Baekhyun langsung menoleh.

"Kau pikir aku tidak mau?"

"Kau terlalu pemilih, Baek."

Baekhyun mendengus.

"Aku tidak menyukai orang yang menyukaiku dulu-dulu."

"Nah,itu–"

"Mereka berjuang sebentar dan lalu berhenti. Kau tidak ragu?"

Kyungsoo diam dan menatap Baekhyun dalam.

"Setidaknya kau harus mencoba dulu."

Decakan keras sebagai respon.

"Aku bukan anak zaman sekarang yang selalu meng- _iya_ -kan setiap _mau jadi pacarku_."

Kyungsoo menyetujui pernyataan Baekhyun dalam hati. Suasana didominasi hening. Sehun menengahi.

"Mau pergi ke rumah Chanyeol _hyung_?"

Baekhyun memberikan tatapan berbinar dan mengangguk dengan penuh semangat. Kyungsoo merasa ada yang janggal.

"Baek."

Yang dipanggil menoleh dengan senyuman lebarnya.

"Kau.."

Jeda yang diberikan malah membuat Baekhyun penasaran.

"Apa?"

Kyungsoo menarik nafas dan meembuangnya pelan.

"Suka Chanyeol?"

Bungkam. Baekhyun tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

.

.

.

"Main yang mana?"

"Harvest Moon saja, bagaimana?"

Semua pasang mata di kamar Chanyeol teralihkan pada Jongin dengan pandangan malas. Jongin jadi merasa tidak enak. Ia cengengesan sendiri.

"Bercanda,bercanda."

"Yang sedang _hot_ apa?" Kyungsoo mulai membuka suara dan sontak Jongin langsung mengarahkan pandangannya ke Kyungsoo.

"Kau."

Kyungsoo menampar bagian belakang kepala Jongin sekeras mungkin.

"Kejam sekali." Kyungsoo bahkan tidak berminat menjawabnya sama sekali.

"Jadi?" Ia menekankannya lagi pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol tampak berfikir sejenak.

"Kurang tau. Sudah lama tidak membeli yang baru."

Sehun langsung berdecak.

"Aku ingat kalau kau baru membeli game baru 2 setengah bulan yang lalu." Yang diprovokasi malah ber- _haha-hehe_. Sehun makin jengah.

"Keluarkan!"

Baekhyun hanya menatap keduanya secara bergantian dengan pandangan bingung.

"Baiklah,baiklah."

.

.

.

Akhir pekan telah tiba, Kyungsoo dan lainnya sudah berjanjian untuk pergi berjalan-jalan ke daerah _Hongdae._ Semuanya sudah berkumpul di tempat yang diputuskan bersama. Ok,ralat. Tidak semuannya. Baekhyun dan Jongdae belum menampakkan batang hidungnya. Kyungsoo mulai jengah. Mereka sudah terlambat 45 menit. Chanyeol sibuk dengan ponselnya sedangkan duo _yinyang_ –Sehun dan Jongin- malah asik menggangu satu sama lain.

Baru saja Kyungsoo mau melontarkan kata omelan pertamanya, saat itu juga Jongdae sampai dan membuat ia mengatup bibirnya kembali dengan rapat-rapat.

Nafas Jongdae terengah-engah.

"Maaf."

"Penjelasannya,tolong." Itu Kyungsoo dengan tatapan malasnya.

"Kucing tetanggaku baru saja melahirkan."

Dan Jongdae langsung diberikan tendangan bertubi-tubi pada tulang keringnya. Jongin hanya menatap ngeri dengan apa yang disuguhkan di depan matanya. Sehun yang baru saja hendak mengganggu Jongin kembali, tiba-tiba merinding dan memilih untuk berdiri diam saja. Sehun masih ingin hidup. Dan Chanyeol? Orang sekitar pasti mengira dia sibuk dengan dunia virtualnya. Nyatanya tidak. Si pria _tsundere_ itu matanya tak henti-henti untuk mencari keberadaan Baekhyun. Baru saja Chanyeol hendak menguhubungi dia, yang ditunggu-tunggu tiba-tiba menampakkan dirinya.

Seolah-olah lupa akan kejadian yang terjadi. Sehun dan Jongin hendak menyambut Baekhyun dengan penuh suka cita dan Chanyeol dengan senyuman kecil tentunya. Biar tidak terlalu kelihatan.

 _Kelihatan apa, Park?_

 _Terlalu jelas menyukai,Baekhyun?_

Chanyeol merutuki kata hatinya.

Disisi lain, Kyungsoo yang menghabisi Jongdae dengan brutal, tiba-tiba disuguhkan mangsa selanjutnya, tentu saja ia tidak akan diam. Baekhyun yang masih berusaha menarik napas seketika bergedik melihat tatapan Kyungsoo kepadanya.

"Kemari kau,Byun Baekhyun."

Baekhyun sudah lari duluan untuk menyelamatkan nyawanya.

Dan 1jam5menit selanjutnya dihabiskan dengan mari mengejar Kyungsoo -yang sedang mengejar Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Setelah selesai mengisi perut, mereka memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan melihat-lihat barang bagus apa yang dapat dibawa pulang dengan dibeli,tentu saja.

Ada banyak sekali pemusik jalanan yang dikerumuni oleh orang banyak. Kyungsoo dan lainnya mengamati para pemusik tersebut sekilas dan menceletukkan kekaguman mereka. Sedangkan Baekhyun yang memang memiliki perhatian lebih pada musik melanjutkan jalannya dengan kepala yang terus menoleh ke samping dan tatapan berbinar dan bibir yang terus-menerus menggumamkan "Wah.". Chanyeol yang sedari tadi memerhatikan Baekhyun tertawa geli melihat tingkahnya. Namun, suara ponselnya berhasil mengusik perhatian Chanyeol.

" _Halo."_

Suara dari seberang sana, membuat Chanyeol merotasikan bola matanya.

"Apa?" Chanyeol malas meladeninya.

" _Hei, tidak boleh seperti itu dengan kakakmu yang manis ini."_

Chanyeol mengambil napas berat sambil melanjutkan langkahnya.

Sedangkan Baekhyun sudah ikut bergabung dengan gerombolan yang menikmati alunan musik dengan tatapan kagumnya.

.

.

.

Setelah, Chanyeol selesai dengan meladeni kakaknya yang terus-menerus meminta dibelikan barang _antik_ –yang menurut Chanyeol sangat tidak penting– yang dapat dijumpai di sekitar _Hongdae_. Permasalahannya, barang antik yang dimaksudkan oleh kakak tercinta dan tersayangnya –termenyebalkannya– adalah aksesoris yang tidak dimiliki oleh kakaknya sampai sekarang. Bagaimana Chanyeol bisa tahu apa yang tidak dimiliki kakaknya sedangkan yang dimilikinya saja sudah tak terhitung?! Chanyeol menghela napas untuk ke-18 kalinya. Chanyeol menoleh ke arah kiri dan melihat toko yang menjual game _Playstation._ Chanyeol mengulas senyum.

"Baek."

Chanyeol menoleh ke belakang, melihat sekeliling tetapi tidak melihat Baekhyun dimanapun. Ntah, karena alasan apa dia merasa gelisah.

 _Ya,karena kau menyukainya. Memang ada alasan apalagi,Park?_

Chanyeol malah makin gelisah. Padahal akal sehatnya mengatakan kalau Baekhyun bukan anak kecil lagi. Sekalipun Baekhyun terpisah dari mereka pasti dia bisa kembali ke rumahnya sendiri dengan , Chanyeol hanya... khawatir.

 _Mengkhawatirkan apa,Park? Baekhyun diambil orang?_

Chanyeol merutuki kata hatinya –lagi.

Dia buru-buru menghubungi Baekhyun.

Deringan pertama, Chanyeol masih berusaha mencari Baekhyun dengan melihat ke sekeliling.

Deringan kedua, Chanyeol mengehela nafas berat.

Deringan ketiga, ia mematikannya.

Ia akui ia tidak sabaran untuk hal ini. Tapi..

 _Tidakkah kau berlebihan,Park?_

Untuk kali ini, Chanyeol menyetujui kata hatinya.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo dan yang lainnnya memang sudah sadar kalau Baekhyun tidak ada dan memergoki kegelisahan Chanyeol –yang berusaha tidak diperlihatkannya.

Kyungsoo yang memang dari lahir sudah peka, baik hati, rajin menabung dan tidak sombong ini, menyarankan untuk singgah ke rumah Baekhyun untuk memastikan apakah si _tengik_ –menurut Kyungsoo- itu sampai ke rumah dengan selamat atau tidak. Karena bisa saja, Baekhyun malah keasyikan di _hongdae_ hingga lupa waktu dan kemudian ia tertidur di jalanan dan, dan, dan..

 _Ok,hentikan pemikiran tak berujung ini Do Kyungsoo._

Mereka menekan bel rumah Baekhyun. Dan sudah terduga siapa yang membuka pintunya.

Wanita paruh baya yang mirip dengan Baekhyun, tidak lain tidak bukan adalah ibundanya.

"Bibi, Baekhyunnya ada?"

Chanyeol duluan yang membuka suara. Kyungsoo memicingkan mata melihatnya dan mengulas senyum tipis.

"Dia? Sedang ada dikamarnya. Kupikir kalian akan pergi bersama."

"Memang benar,bi. Kami pergi bersama. Dasar Baekhyun _hyung_ saja yang tidak bisa diam dan malah asyik sendiri." Gerutu Jongin.

Dan tidak ada yang memedulikan gerutuannya.

"Boleh panggil Baekhyunnya keluar sebentar,bi?" Usul Kyungsoo.

Ibunya Baekhyun menghela nafas.

"Dia sedang dalam mode _ngambek_."

"Kenapa memangnya,bi?" Akhirnya, Sehun pun membuka suara.

"Kami akan pindah ke Jeju."

.

.

.

Baekhyun bukannya tidak suka dan bukan juga karena tidak ingin pindah ke Jeju. Ia malah senang bisa berkumpul bersama dengan kakek dan neneknya. Tapi, Baekhyun juga terpikirkan teman-temannya dan.. Chanyeol.

Semenjak pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Kyungsoo waktu itu, Baekhyun terus memikirkannya. Baekhyun akui memang dia sudah tertarik dengan Chanyeol tapi dia masih bingung dengan perasaannya sendiri. Terkadang dia berfikir apa karena efek gebetan –yang sangat sulit dilupakan- sebelumnya?

Dia suka berada di dekat Chanyeol, dia senang saat Chanyeol berbicara dengannya. Dan satu hal yang akhirnya membuat ia mengambil kesimpulan dia menyukai Chanyeol adalah karena _pemandangan indah_ yang disuguhkan di depan matanya ini.

Chanyeol sedang bersenda gurau dengan junior yang memang menyukai Chanyeol dan disertai dengan _skinship-skinship_ kecil. Baekhyun tidak suka melihatnya. Akhirnya, ia memutuskan lebih baik untuk menyatakan perasaannya saja sebelum pergi ke Jeju agar dia sendiri juga bisa lebih lega. Ia tahu, kalau jarak Seoul ke Jeju itu tidak terlalu jauh. Tapi, mereka kan tidak tinggal di satu daerah yang berdekatan lagi dan tidak menuntut ilmu di kampus yang sama lagi, jadi frekuensi untuk bertemu juga pasti akan sangat kecil, bukan?

Lagipula, tidak ada salahnya mencoba. Mungkin saja, kali ini perasaannya berbalas.

 _Mungkin,Byun. Mungkin._

Ia sudah bertekad akan mengatakannya sehari sebelum ia berangkat ke Jeju.

.

.

.

Hari-H yang ditunggu Baekhyun pun datang. Ia menghela nafas panjang untuk menghilangkan rasa gugupnya.

"Tidak perlu takut,Byun. Lakukan saja."

Nasihat Kyungsoo disertai dengan senyuman penuh arti. Baekhyun membalas senyuman itu dan mengangguk penuh semangat.

Karena sudah jam pulang, koridor dan ruangan kelas sangat sepi. Tetapi, Baekhyun meminta Chanyeol untuk menemuinya di atap gedung kampus. Baekhyun menoleh ke arah belakang sekali lagi untuk memastikan Kyungsoo tidak meninggalkannya dan pulang ke rumah sendirian.

"Fighting!"

Baekhyun tersenyum.

Ia melanjutkan langkahnya, ia gugup bukan main. Dan tak terasa ia sudah sampai di depan pintu untuk masuk ke atap gedung kampus.

Baekhyun membukanya perlahan dan mengintip sedikit.

"Chanyeol sudah ada disana." Bisiknya.

Ia masuk dengan hati-hati.

Karena Chanyeol mendengar suara pintu yang dibuka dan derap kaki. Ia menoleh.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya.

Baekhyun menelan ludah.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan."

"Penting?"

Baekhyun mendongak untuk menatap Chanyeol. Chanyeol juga sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit dijelaskan. Baekhyun jadi malu dan kembali menatap kaki-kakinya.

"Um.. Tidak terlalu."

Baekhyun menarik nafas panjang. Berdehem. Dan menarik nafas lagi. Lalu,

"Jadi begini.."

Hening selama beberapa detik.

"Apa?"

Baekhyun mengambil nafas sekali lagi.

"Aku..."

Baekhyun tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya selama kurang lebih 15 menjadi penasaran karenanya.

"Kau apa?"

Baekhyun menarik nafas untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Dengarkan baik-baik, karena aku hanya akan mengucapkannya sekali dan tidak ada pengulangan sekalipun kau meminta, jadi jika kau tidak mendengarkannya dengan jelas maka itu urusanmu dan memang salahmu. Karena memang aku sudah tahu apa jawabanmu jadi aku hanya ingin kau tahu saja. Bukan bermaksud ingin memaksamu atau–"

"Baiklah,Byun. Akan kudengarkan baik-baik."

Chanyeol merasa jika ia tidak memotong kalimat Baekhyun maka bisa saja ia melanjutkannya terus sampai malam hari dan tidak jadi menyampaikan hal yang menjadi topik utamanya.

Baekhyun menghela nafas.

"Kau kenapa?" Chanyeol merasa Baekhyun sangatlah aneh.

"Apa karena kau akan pindah ke Jeju?"tanyanya.

Baekhyun mendongak sebentar dan kembali memandangi kaki-kakinya.

"Kenapa?Kau tidak suka?"

"Bukan, bukan seperti itu." Baekhyun menjawabnya dengan suara yang sangat kecil layaknya bisikan.

"Lalu?"

"Aku.."

"Apa?"

"Menyukaimu."

Chanyeol merasa kalau ia salah dengar.

"Ha?"

"Aku tahu kau tidak. Aku hanya ingin mengatakannya. Aku.. hanya ingin kau tahu saja. Aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk menyukaiku juga. Tapi, rasanya perasaanmu tidak berbalas sangat tidak mengenakkan, kan? Jadi, setidaknya kita masih berteman seperti biasanya. Aku juga sebenarnya tidak memiliki kepercayaan diri untuk sekedar menganggapmu sebagai teman saja. Tapi, lebih baik daripada tidak ada sama sekali."

"Hei."

Baekhyun buru-buru menyela. Dia takut ditolak.

"Tidak usah dijawab."

"Aku.."

"Sampai jumpa nanti. Jaga kesehatanmu."

Baekhyun menepuk bahu Chanyeol sekilas dan pergi meninggalkannya dengan masih tetap menatap kaki-kakinya.

Sedangkan Chanyeol yang ditinggal masih dalam mode _bengong_ nya. Tapi, beberapa detik kemudian ia mengulas senyum tipis sambil menatap kepergian Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Baekhyun dan keluarganya sudah tiba di bandara. Sesampainya di dalam, Baekhyun sudah melihat teman-temannya dan beberapa dosen-dosennya yang datang. Matanya menelisik.

"Chanyeol tidak ada."

Ibunya yang mendengar gumaman tidak jelasnya itu, memastikan apa yang dikatakannya.

"Apa?"

Tidak ada,bu." Diikuti dengan senyuman.

Baekhyun menghampiri teman-temannya dan juga dosen-dosennya untuk mengucapkan salam perpisahan. Kyungsoo yang terus-menerus menahan air matanya membuat Baekhyun tak sanggup menahan tawanya.

"Sudahlah,Kyung. Kau kan bisa berkunjung ke Jeju."

"Kenapa tidak kau saja yang datang ke sini?!"

Baekhyun tersenyum melihat tingkah Kyungsoo dan segera memeluknya.

"Sering-seringlah berkunjung." Sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Kyungsoo.

"Tidak usah kembali lagi." Kyungsoo pun membalas pelukan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun masih menelisik sekeliling untuk memastikan Chanyeol datang atau tidak. Ia sudah melihat beberapa kali, tetapi tidak melihat ada kedatangan Chanyeol. Ia menghela nafas.

"Kau mencariku?"

Baekhyun berbalik dan menemukan Chanyeol berdiri beberapa meter dibelakangnya.

Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Kupikir kau menjauh dan tidak mau menemuiku lagi."

Chanyeol mengernyit karena tidak dapat mendengar suara Baekhyun.

"Apa?"

Sambil berjalan mendekati Baekhyun.

"Kupikir kau tidak datang."

"Kenapa?"

Baekhyun bingung akan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Chanyeol.

"Apa?"

Chanyeol tersenyum geli.

"Kenapa kau berpikir aku tidak akan datang?"

Baekhyun menunduk.

"Karena.. Kemarin.."

"Kemarin?"

Chanyeol berniat untuk mengenjahili Baekhyun sedikit.

Baekhyun mendongak dan menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Kau sudah lupa?!"

Chanyeol tergelak.

"Menurutmu?"

Baekhyun mendelik.

"Kenapa kau berpikir aku _tidak_?"

Baakhyun menatap Chanyeol bingung.

"Memangnya aku terlihat _tidak_?"

Baekhyun memicingkan mata.

"Apa maksudmu? Tolong, lebih spesifik."

Chanyeol tertawa geli melihat tingkah Baekhyun.

"Itu sudah spesifik."

"Tidak."

"Perlu _clue_?"

"Iya."

"Kemarin."

"Apanya?"

"Itu _Clue_ nya."

" _Clue_ macam apa itu."

Chanyeol mengusak rambut Baekhyun sambil tersenyum.

" _Aku iya._ Sama denganmu."

Baekhyun mulai kesal.

"APANYA YANG SAMA?!"

Di sela-sela percakapan mereka, suara ibu Baekhyun terdengar.

"Baek! Pesawatnya akan segera terbang."

"Iya,bu! Aku datang."

Baekhyun memfokuskan matanya kembali pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol membalasnya dengan tatapan _'apa?'_.

"Jelaskan cepat."

"BAEK!"

"IYA,BU!"

Baekhyun menunjuk Chanyeol.

"Kau. Harus menjelaskannya. Akan kuhubungi."

"Tidak akan kuangkat. Pesan tidak akan kubalas."

"Akan ku _spam_ kau sampai kau membalasnya."

Chanyeol terkekeh.

"Dasar bodoh."

Baekhyun memicing.

"BAEK!"

"IYA,BU! AKU DATANG!"

Baekhyun melototi Chanyeol dan kemudian berjalan meninggalkannya sambil melambaikan tangan kepada teman-temannya dan dosen-dosennya. Saat, sosok Baekhyun dan keluarganya sudah tidak terlihat, Chanyeol bergumam sambil tersenyum dan berjalan meninggalkan bandara.

"Aku memang menyukaimu, _bodoh_."

Tanpa Baekhyun sadari, sebenarnya ia memang sudah menjadi peran utama dalam drama,

Drama hidupnya.

Walaupun tidak mungkin ia memiliki kisah yang sama persis dengan drama yang ia tonton..

" _Karena_ _setiap_ _orang_ _punya_ _ceritanya_ _masing_ - _masing_."

.

.

.

Hello!

Ini ff oneshootku yang akhirnya selesai setelah sekian lama:'

Sempat _stuck_ , tapi aku berusaha untuk nyelesain.

Semoga suka! Makasih untuk dukungannya di ff The Foolish One.

Dan ngomong-ngomong, aku juga ada nulis di wattpad baru-baru ini.

Pen namenya babysbreath08

Silahkan berkunjung

Itu saja untuk kali ini.

See ya!


End file.
